This invention relates to a coffee maker, more particularly, to a compact coffee maker which has a carafe made from reinforced glass. On the other hand, the brewing process of the coffee can be readily seen through the carafe. Accordingly, the user can also enjoy the brewing process of the coffee. The delivering pipe which has one end emerges into the water and the other end which has a permeable section is above the filter basket, accordingly, the hot water is sprayed onto the filter basket through the permeable section to melt the coffee powder into the water. Besides, the filter basket is separated from the carafe, as a result, the coffee can be poured into the cup without the interference of the filter basket.
For a conventional percolator, it has a brewing and warming element at the base. A reservoir for holding water is disposed above the brewing and warming element. The reservoir further includes a lid which has a conduit at therein. The lid, reservoir and the brewing and warming element are consolidated to a single body. A brewing basket for holding coffee powder is disposed within the reservoir. The brewing basket is provided with a filter. In brewing the coffee, the vapor is generated when the water is boiling. The vapor is condensed into hot water droplet when the vapor meets the conduit of the lid. Accordingly, the coffee powder is melt into the hot water droplet. No doubt, this coffee maker can provide a coffee, but with poor taste. Then reasons are 1) the formation of the droplet is very slow; and 2) there is not a barrier provided between the brewing basket and the atmosphere, accordingly, the dirt or ashes may fall into the coffee. On the other hand, the water is evaporated continuously as the power is on. If the cup is too large, it is possible to exhaust the water completely, but the user has no idea about it. On the other hand, it is also possible to scatter out the water for some reasons, but the user has also no idea about it. These are the defects of the conventional coffee maker.